


Bubblegum Bitch

by jj_writes



Series: Klance Based On Songs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bubblegum Bitch, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, dancer!lance, fluff but like sexual, i just really love marina and the diamonds, keith is a gay, keith wants to punch lance but in a good way, more like annoyance to kissing am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_writes/pseuds/jj_writes
Summary: I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips, I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch.---How could someone so beautiful be so goddamn infuriating? How could he want to kiss but hurt someone so badly? The feelings were so conflicting that he didn't even know what to do with himself. All Keith knew was that he had to find something to take his mind off of Lance Fucking McClain and his stupid gum habit otherwise he would seriously fall off the deep end.





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds in her Electra Heart album.

Pop.

He didn't even have to look up to know which person walked into class late; Keith would recognize that obnoxious snapping noise anywhere.

"Mr. McClain," he heard the professor sigh, "Could you at least try to make it to class on time for once?"

Keith stopped pretending he didn't care about the new arrival and risked a glance up just in time to catch a new bubble expand to its full capacity, and then explode just a moment later.

Pop.

"Sorry, Mr. H," Lance apologized with absolutely zero sincerity, hiking his book bag further up his shoulder. "Won't happen again." He followed up the complete lie with a wink, striding away to an empty seat in the second row of the lecture hall. Keith, being the shameless gay he was, admired the long legs that were covered with a pair of tight leggings. Although Lance was a boisterous asshole, he did have a nice ass. Must be all that dancing, Keith thought, moving his gaze to the tan arms getting out a notebook and drumming on the table.

"Mr. Kogane?"

Keith whipped his head towards the professor so quick he almost got whiplash, a blush immediately spreading across his cheeks. He definitely hasn't been paying attention to whatever he had been talking about, instead opting to check out a hot guy. That he hated, he reminded himself.

"Yes, Mr. Hans?" Keith squeaked, staring straight ahead but feeling the rest of the class turn towards him. He was most likely bright red now, and hoped he hadn't gotten caught.

"Would you mind explaining to the rest of the class how you managed to be the only student of mine to get an A on the project?"

Keith let out the breath he had been holding, feeling the redness begin leaving his face along with the panic that had begun to set in. It was just a coincidence, he was overreacting. He had to push that damn boy out of his mind and focus on the class.

"Of course," he replied, voice mostly back to normal. Project, right. He rubbed the back of his head and opened up the notebook that contained all of his notes. Just as he was beginning to speak, he heard it.

Pop.

Son of a bitch.

\---

With utmost certainty, Keith was convinced that the forces that may be had it out for him. He'd been in the library studying for an exam, tucked in the corner in a beanbag chair with his textbooks strewn across his lap, just to hear that damn noise again.

Pop.

Sure enough, the sin on legs himself rounded the corner, swaying his hips to the music presumably playing in his earbuds, completely oblivious to the boy sending homicidal vibes his way just a few feet away. He reached for a book on the highest shelf, the action lifting up his shirt to reveal a perfect set of golden abs. Keith's mouth dropped open in disbelief, the blush already beginning to dance across his face.

Pop.

Lance must've found the book he was looking for, returning back to the ground and glancing at it before striding right back out of the nook, as if he had never completely destroyed Keith's concentration in the first place. Even as he moved out of view, Keith could faintly hear him in the distance.

Pop.

Fucker.

\---

Lance was EVERYWHERE. Keith was cursed. He'd be on his way to the automobile shop for a class and he'd hear the bubblegum snap, turn his head and sure enough, there was Lance. He majored in performing arts and minored in astronomy, there wasn't even a reason for him to be on this side of the campus. He'd be in his dorm building, bringing back takeout to eat with Pidge for dinner, and he would hear the distinct cracking noise. Lance didn't even room in that building. Like Keith said, cursed.

It wasn't just on campus, either. He'd be getting a tea at the small coffee shop downtown. Pop. Shopping for a birthday present for Pidge at the local gaming store. Pop. Lunch with his brother, pop, hitting the gym, pop, even just taking a nighttime stroll, pop, pop, POP.

Keith was going insane.

How could someone so beautiful be so goddamn infuriating? How could he want to kiss but hurt someone so badly? The feelings were so conflicting that he didn't even know what to do with himself. All Keith knew was that he had to find something to take his mind off Lance Fucking McClain and his stupid gum habit otherwise he would seriously fall off the deep end.

Pidge, ever the best roommate, offered him the perfect way a few days after the latest incident that he was still reliving in his mind: enjoying a peaceful midnight shower in the dorm showers, and hearing that familiar popping noise. He'd been on edge ever since, ears always searching for the next awful sound.

"The party's only a few blocks away," Pidge explained, not glancing away from the screen or pausing the mashing of buttons on the controller in their hands. "One of my nerd buddies has these crazy rich parents, and they're away on an African expedition or something. She said to invite anyone I want. You're an anyone, right?"

Keith chuckled, lightly bumping into their shoulder in mock offense. Not hard enough to do anything, though; he had been yelled at too many times for messing Pidge up while playing a game.

"I suppose I am," he replied, already imagining how drunk he was going to get. "Sounds fun."

Boy, was he right. By the sixth shot, Keith had quite the buzz going, successfully eliminating any stray thought of any of the problems he was purposefully avoiding. He knew he would have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but when he was grinding against some random guy from his Astronomy class to the heavy club music, he didn't really care. Everything was going wonderfully for him; Pidge was having a good time arguing with someone over which original starter Pokémon was the best, they were both delightfully drunk, and he had nearly secured a date for the night.

Until it was ruined.

Pop.

Even over the thumping bass, Keith would recognize that sound anywhere. Despite the protests from the man he forgot the name of behind him, he left the dance floor and wildly looked around, hoping to end the madness once and for all. It was fairly easy to find McClain's tall, slender frame through the crowd, and Keith's eyes narrowed as he watched a bubble begin, expand, and explode all within a few short seconds. He marched over, immediately putting a hand on his chest and shoving him towards the wall.

"Listen up, you dick," Keith huffed, pointing an accusatory finger at Lance, who's eyes had gone comically wide. "I'm trying to live and breathe and I've had more than fucking enough of your bubblegum bullshit."

Lance looked down in drunken confusion, unsure of what was happening, but then it clicked. A new expression melted over his face, curiosity replaced by a smirk that only furthered Keith's rage.

"What's the matter, Kogane?" he whispered, a flirty tone apparent in his voice. "Am I doing something to," he paused, blew a bubble between their faces, then let it pop and slide back into his mouth, "Bother you?"

In an instant, Keith launched himself at Lance, throwing their mouths together in a rather uncomfortable clash of lips and teeth. Lance gasped as Keith pulled back, the over-chewed pink blob falling out of his mouth down to the floor, but dove right back in as soon as he drew in a breath. The second kiss went better, turning into a heated make-out against the wall. Keith could taste the bubblegum flavor on Lance's tongue. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't a good idea to get caught up in a known heartbreaker like Lance, but between murder and the former, he thought he'd choose the one that'd eventually lead him into a hot boy's pants. Lance whimpered when one of Keith's arms grabbed his waist and tugged him closer. Yeah, he liked that plan, regardless of the consequences.

"Wait," Lance said, softly pushing Keith away from his face. Keith stopped immediately and looked up, watching Lance's face as he dug into his pocket for something. "I meant to give you this earlier."

He pulled it out and set the small silver object in his hand, and Keith peered at it. It took him a moment, but he realized what it was fairly quickly: a stick of gum with a phone number scrawled on it. Glancing back up, he saw Lance adorning the same shit-eating grin he usually showed when he was preparing to do something obnoxious. Somehow in the few seconds Keith was distracted, he managed to pop another piece of gum into his mouth.

Keith should have gone with the murder.

Pop.


End file.
